the dragneel siblings
by Firebirth
Summary: What would happen if Natsu and Zeref grew up in modern times and as actual brothers? Find out in this tail. (Pun intended.) there is, of course slight NaLu, and main ship being Zervis, plus chendy, Gruvia, and GaLe.
1. prologue

**This is the third fan fiction I have ever done. My other ones are the wizard huntress (An rwby and fairy tail crossover) and the angel and demon (A nalu fan fiction). This one I got the idea from a meme I saw online. I thought it was an interesting story so I wanted to write it. I hope you enjoy.**

It was a sad day.

But it didn't begin that way.

It was a normal day for me so I woke up and started to get ready for my magic teaching class.

I was 20 years old and had just graduated from collage.

I looked around the room out of habit not knowing how it started.

As I pushed the covers off me my cellphone went off.

I looked at the number and saw that it was my 14 year old brother Natsu.

"Hello." I said wondering why he was calling so early.

"There's a problem" He said in a grave voice.

I didn't like his tone.

My eye's widened in shock as I heard what he had to say.

"I will be there as fast as I can." I said as I struggled to get my pants on.

"Please hurry." He begged then hung up.

I sat on my bed trying to catch my bearings.

I then took a deep breath attempting to calm my nerves.

I then got up and grabbed my coat.

I called work telling them I had a sudden emergency and I wouldn't be able to go in today.

They told me that was OK and they would call in a sub.

I finally got out the door and jumped into the car.

I hooked the magic energy cable to my arm and sent it into full speed almost tearing up the tires in the process.

Half an hour later I arrived at my mom's house.

I parked the car across the street from the house.

My mouth was agape in horror as I looked upon the charred house.

I then turned to look at all the water mages around the house packing up and getting ready to leave.

I looked around a little more and found Natsu standing near an ambulance vehicle.

He spotted me from across the street and frantically waved for me to come over.

I came closer to the ambulance and was relieved to see him and my younger sister Wendy completely unharmed.

I walk up to see that Natsu had a grave look on his face.

"Hey! Glad to see that you're okay." I said hopefully.

Natsu looked at me with an unwavering gaze.

"Where is mom?" I asked growing fearful.

When his expression forever unchanging and when Wendy started to cry the realization set in on what happened.

I sat down next to Wendy and tried not to cry.

After the fire I realized that I was their only living relative alive.

I took them to my house and took care of them for three days.

I got a new house near their old school and got a job at that school to take care of them more often and so they could come talk to me if they wanted to.

And things are going pretty smoothly so far.

 **Sorry if this kind of sucked. I don't know how to end depression stories. But don't worry it will get better and longer. I hope you will like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello People of the world. Sorry that the prologue sucked. I had no idea what to do for it. That was the first prologue that I have ever done. But without further adue here is the official story.**

I hit the snooze button on my alarm. With a little magic infused into the clock I could change the alarm to whatever I wanted. So my favorite song started to play. " _Fairy where you going"_ **A/N: lyrics are not mine if you want full English song check out "snow fairy" by natewantstobattle.** I got out of bed humming the song and put on some pants. I got a new job fairly recently at a high school called fairy tail high. I teach the 11th grade as a home room teacher and as a defense ageist black magic teacher. It was the only slot they had open sense the other teachers kept quitting.

But that was fine for me because that's what I majored in as a user of black magic myself. I am one of the few to learn this ancient and dark magic and not be consumed by evil. I walked down the stairs thinking about what to make for breakfast. I decided on making my favorite meal an egg bagel. Basically it's an egg sandwich just with a bagel instead of bread. Right before I turned on the stove I remembered that I was supposed to wake up Natsu and Wendy I Knocked on Wendy's door and was greeted with a yelp of surprise right behind the door. I heard a thud and could only assume that she tripped. "Are you ok?" I asked. She opened the door and nodded her head yes. She was already fully dressed and ready to go.

I then went to Natsu's door and before I even came into five feet of the door I could hear the alarm blaring. I came closer to the door and hear Natsu snoring. I shook my head and said "I really didn't want to do this." I used my magic to change my vocal cords to sound like the person he fears most. "WAKE UP!" I screamed in the voice of Erza scarlet. Erza was Natsu's sempai. **A/N: sempai is how you refer to you upperclassman in japan.** I never knew why Erza scared Natsu so much but as I woke him up he jumped out of the bed and ran into the wall screaming "Please don't kill me!" I turned my vocal cords back to normal and crouched next to him on the floor. "Morning sunshine." I said taping his forehead.

"Please…don't…do that… again." He said in between panicked breaths. "Get up on time and I'll think about it." I said walking out of the room. "Did Natsu try to sleep through the alarm again?" our cat Happy asked rubbing his eyes. "Yeah." I said walking down stairs. Wendy was waiting for me at the table. "Hungry?" I asked. She then nodded her head as her stomach growled. She covered her stomach and let out a small giggle as I rolled my eyes and headed towards the stove. As I turned my back Happy walked into the room and hoped into the chair we made to fit his small size. "I'm so hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." He complained.

"Don't worry, nii-chan is making breakfast." Wendy said to give some relief to the hungry cat. I smiled as I took a raw fish from the freezer. And set it on a plate and put it in front of Happy. As soon as he saw it his eyes lit up "Raw fish, I love raw fish!" then he started to comp down as I started on Wendy's and Natsu's breakfast. After a few minutes all three of the bagels where done and Natsu was still no were to be found. I placed them in front of Wendy and at two other seats and went up to check on Natsu. I found him pacing back and forth looking for a shirt. "Trouble?" I asked. "Can't find a shirt."

He mumbled under his breath. I looked around his room witch look like a tornado alley. But despite the mess my eyes found a shirt hanging over his bed. _How did it get on his fan_ I thought as I pointed towards it. He then thanked me and grabbed it. I rolled my eyes at him and went back downstairs to eat my breakfast. After a few minutes we were finally able to go. So I got in the magic car and hooked the magic cable to my arm.

The car started up and I started to drive towards the school. I dropped Wendy off at her school first. Since I taught high school and Wendy was in seventh grade we couldn't be at the same school. But she was ok with that. I waved her off at the entrance to caitshelter middle school, then I drove to fairy tail high where I worked. I parked the car in the back of the school and walked towards the doors at the end of the pathway.

 **A/N: the school basically looks like the one on the ova episode. The one where happy was a professor in everything fish.** I opened the doors and walked towards my class. As I got to the class I parted ways with Natsu since He had his own homeroom teacher and the principle was nice enough to give him the best teacher there. She was small enough to be mistaken for a child but old enough to be the former principle. I blushed slightly at the thought of her. I then stopped trying to remember where my class was.

I looked around searching for class 3-E on the plagues right next to the door. It was my first day there and I had no idea where anything is whatsoever. I looked up and saw a plague that read –E. I was so anxious not be late that I missed the number. I burst in only to find a surprised class and Natsu's teacher standing there. I looked at the crowd and found Natsu among them. He looked at me with his face buried in his hands.

I gave a slight smile and small wave at the kids as I stood there embarrassed. I didn't know the name of Natsu's teacher but she came up to me and asked "Are you lost?" I nodded my head. "What is the class your teaching?" she said sweetly. She was even more beautiful up close. "3-E." I said. She nodded her head and said follow me as we walked down the hall.

 **Thank you guys for reading. I am once again sorry for how the prologue turned out. I am currently splitting my time with three stories and I am probably not going to update for a while because I am working on a Christmas special. But anyway I hope you like it. I will post the first fairy tail special chapter on the 3** **rd** **day before Christmas day. Hope you read it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, wassup my people! Sorry that it has been so long since i last updated a chapter. I was working on a book for my little sister. Which I have only made six chapters so far. The book may or may not be published and sold. Anyway here is the next chapter y'all have been waiting for.**

Natsu's teacher and I walked down the hall. It turns out that my class and her's where almost right next to each other. We arrived at the front of my door and I turned to her ready to thank her. She seemed fairly young for a teacher but somehow I knew she was older than she looked. "Thanks for leading me to my class." I said.

"No problem." she said with a smile on her face. My face felt hot looking at that smile of hers. But I kept my face neutral. "By the way what is your name?" i asked politely. She stood on her toes and did a mini salute like one of those girls you would see on an anime. "My name is Mavis Vermillion! But in front of the students I'm just miss Vermillion."

"Well Miss Vermillion, my name is Zeref dragneel. And I'm about to meet the students for the first time." I said slightly nervous. "Then i wish you the best of luck!" Mavis said walking back to her classroom humming some tune. She walked with both arms outstretched as if balancing on a wire and taking very large steps. I was amazed with her confidence. I never met anyone so carefree. This deeply intrigues me.

I turned to the door taking a deep breath preparing myself for what lay ahead. I walked into the the door to find almost every seat filled in. In one of the seats i found a very pretty blonde girl staring out the window completely ignoring the rowdy class around her. I recognized her as the girl natsu liked. You are probably wondering how I know this. If you lived with natsu as long as i did you would find it obvious as well.

First of all he has dozens of pictures of her on his phone. And no he is not a stalker. in all of them she is obviously aware of them being taken since she is looking right at the camera in every one. And every time she's around natsu fumbles his words and becomes extremely clumsy. And the last thing is that they are childhood friends. They have known each other since wendy was first born.

"Ok class! Please quiet down!" I shouted over the noise.

* * *

Today was a really long day. It took forever to make the kids stay quiet and after that it was really hard to keep their attention. And doing those things at once really tired me out. I was walking out of the school building to my magic vehicle just wanting to go home. Since i was now a teacher i had to say after school longer than the students had. So Natsu and Wendy are already home waiting on me.

I was pulling out the keys to my car when i noticed someone approach me. I turned around to find mavis standing there looking slightly nervous. "Hey mavis." i said. "I'm sorry but can you…" The rest she said under her breath almost inaudible. "Can you say that again?" I asked leaning closer. "Can you give me a ride home?" she asked with tears streaming down her face.

 **End of chapter.**


End file.
